User blog:Elgb333/Pride of South East Asia: Singapore Army Commandos vs Philippine Scout Rangers
Southeast Asia... one of the harshest and most beautiful regions in the entire planet. Where some of the most severe environments, like humid mosquito infested jungle, shark infested waters, as well as the unbearable typhoons and monsoons can be found. It is the home of many majestic beasts like tigers, Komodo dragons, pythons and elephants. And it is also the birthplace of some of the greatest warriors in history. Now... two proud warriors of South East Asia go face to face... Singapore Army Commandos: Battle-hardened young soldiers defending one of the smallest, yet strongest, countries in the East. vs Philippine Scout Rangers: One of the premier Special Forces in Asia who's made the jungles of SouthEast Asia their home. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Singapore Army Commandos The Singapore Army is Singapore's primary ground force consisting of 72,000 members. Formed in 1957, the Army constantly trains its soldiers and equips them with the latest military technology making the nation's army the most advanced in Southeast Asia. One of its branch, Singapore Armed Forces Commando Formation, are entrusted with two important roles: strike missions and reconnaissance missions. Strike missions may involve direct combat with enemy forces and the destruction of specific enemy targets. Reconnaissance missions are conducted by smaller groups of commandos, who may need to camp for long periods of time to survey targets in enemy territory. Weapons Melee= SAF Knife The Singaporean Armed Forces Swiss Knife is one of the most popular tool you'll see in every Singaporean soldier. Issued to a cadet since his military training, the Swiss knife can be both used as a utility knife and a dangerous fighting knife, particularly produced by Victorinox series of military knives. * Compact Swiss Army Knife * Has a knife, a filer, can opener, screw driver and other tools in it |-|Assault Rifle= SAR 21 Standard issue assault rifle to all branches of the Singapore Army, and is one of the most popular and iconic Singaporean firearm in today's global military. Designed and produced in Singapore, the SAR 21 is a bullpup assault rifle made of rugged, high impact polymer, with ultrasonic welding for the steel-reinforced receiver halves and the gun barrel being cold hammer forged. It uses a modified Stoner operating system, boasting higher reliability and lower recoil and a translucent magazine allows precise assessment of current ammo load. * 5.56×45mm NATO * 450–650 rounds/min * 800 m range * 30-round box magazine |-|Scoped Rifle= PGM 338 The standard issue sniper rifle to the Commandos, the PGM 338 is a French-designed and manufactured sniper rifle. It uses the .338 Lapua Magnum (8.6×70mm) cartridge, which remains supersonic up to a range of 1200-1500 m depending on the exact ammunition type and environmental conditions. * .338 Lapua Magnum * 900 m/s muzzle velocity * 1200-1500 m range * 10-round box magazine |-|Machine Gun= Ultimax 100 The Ultimax 100 is a Singapore-made 5.56mm light machine gun, developed by the Chartered Industries of Singapore. The Ultimax 100 is a gas-operated automatic weapon (capable of fully automatic fire only) with a short-stroke gas piston operating system powered by ignited powder gases diverted from the barrel through a port in the gas block. This feature grants the weapon its low recoil (compared to similar light machine guns) known as its "constant recoil" principle. This feature makes the Ultimax 100 one of the most accurate and reliable machine guns around, and is a highly sough-after Singaporean firearm in the global market. * 5.56×45mm NATO * 400–600 rounds/min * 1,200 m range * 100-round drum magazine Philippine Scout Rangers The Scout Rangers, known officially as the First Scout Ranger Regiment, is a Philippine Army Special Operations Command unit, and specializes in anti-guerrilla warfare. The Scout Ranger Regiment was born on November 25, 1950 under the command of former AFP Vice Chief of Staff and Defense Secretary Rafael M. Ileto. Named after both the Alamo Scouts and the US Army Rangers, the unit was created due to a growing need to counter the Hukbalahap Guerrillas and its rebellion with a force trained in small unit actions. Scout Rangers played a major role in capturing the MILF rebel camp during the all out war against the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF). With the rise of guerrilla and terrorist activities in the Philippines, the Scout Rangers have teamed up with the Light Reaction Battalion to take on more responsibility in internal security duties. Weapons Melee= Military Bolo The bolo knife is one of the most iconic Filipino weapon in the world. The Filipinos were masters of the weapons, having utilized it since their revolution, and has improved on it with various combat styles. It's current military still uses the bolo today, both as a utility knife in the jungle as well as a weapon. It has been upgraded in modern times with stronger steel and a military design. * 10 inches * Single blade knife with enlarged tip |-|Assault Rifle= Steyr Aug Used by Special Operations Command units including the Scout Rangers, the Steyr AUG is an Austrian bullpup 5.56×45mm NATO assault rifle. Powerful and accurate, the Scout Rangers favored the weapon for its reliability in the dirty jungles of the Philippines, as well as its integrated Swarovski 1.5x telescopic sight for marksmanship role. * 5.56×45mm NATO * 680–750 rounds/min * 500 m range * 30-round box magazine |-|Scoped Rifle= McMillan Tac-50 The McMillan Tac-50 sniper rifle is a long-range anti-material/anti-personnel sniper rifle produced by McMillan Firearms Manufacturing. The McMillan Tac-50 is a manually operated, rotary bolt-action rifle. A principle sniper rifle in the Scout Ranger arsenal though only limited numbers. * .50 BMG * 1,800 m range * 805 m/s * 5-round box magazine |-|Machine Gun= Daewoo K3 Daewoo Precision Industries K3 is a South Korean light machine-gun. Inspired by FN Minimi, it uses a standard 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge. Its greatest advantage is that it is lighter than the M60 and can interchange cartridges with both the K1A and K2. It can be used with a bipod for the Squad Automatic role, and fitted with a tripod for sustained fire support. It is the standard-issue machine gun of the Philippine Special Forces. * 5.56×45mm NATO * 900 rounds/min * 800 m range * 200-round disintegrating-link belt, 70-round box magazine X-Factors Training Both are some of the most well-trained and well-molded special forces in South East Asia, and there is no denying that their training is one of the most brutal today. Singapore has a distinct advantage in that all of its citizen must undergo a 2-year compulsory military training and service after graduating. So before they became commandos, Singaporean soldiers were already well-trained since their youth. The Philippine Scout Rangers are made up of the finest and the best soldiers in their military. Their training and selection are brutal and has a large dropout rate. They trained day and night in both the camps and the dirty jungle, which toughens their body and spirit, as well as push them to their limit. Experience In terms of experience, the Philippine Scout Rangers has this one in the bag. While the Singapore Army is state-of-the-art, they lack actual field or combat experience. There were soldiers who were deployed in the Iraqi War and the War Against Terror, but overall the Commandos military experience is slim. The Philippine Army on the other hand, has seen constant fighting since the last half of the 20th century. The Scout Rangers have fought both in many international conflicts and in its ongoing internal conflicts and terrorism currently ravaging their country (which they do in an almost a daily basis). Their military lineage can be traced back to the Philippine Scouts who fought with the United States in the Pacific War. They are one of the most elite anti-guerilla forces in the world, and other countries even send their own soldiers to them just to cross-train and learn their craft. Logistics Both countries are two of South East Asia's superpowers, but only one can be considered to be actually powerful. Admittedly, the Philippines is not as rich as Singapore since it's a third world country. It lacks the wealth that other neighboring countries have, and depends heavily on ally countries such as the United States and South Korea for military supplies and hand-outs. Even though it's a small country, Singapore is one of the wealthiest nations in Asia, and they have the money and resources to equip their army with the best weapons today. Hell, unlike the Philippines who gets their weapons from other countries, Singapore designs and builds their own weapons and even collaborates with other powerful countries like Israel and Germany for military development. So if both countries fight a full-blown war, Singapore would obviously have more funds to fight than the Philippines. Notes * Battle takes place in a South East Asian jungle, complete with dense vegetation and a humid atmosphere. * It will be a classic Season 3 Deadliest Warrior battle. 5 Commandos vs 5 Scout Rangers! * Although I didn't put it in their weapons, both groups will also have other standard-issue equipment like any modern day soldier. They will equally have their own sidearms, grenades and other military paraphernalia like vests, helmets and goggles. * Voting ends on July 15, or when I get enough votes. * Remember voters... you are all here to cast your opinions and have friendly debates. Flame wars will not be tolerated. Everyone who votes must respect the countries that are being represented. This battle is not to create arguments to which nation is better and which one sucks. Battle As the war on terror raged in the West, rumors about a terrorist hideout somewhere in an island in the Celebes Sea, circulated across South East Asia and gripped the whole region in panic. It wasn’t just a small group of terrorist that were sighted, a whole island was said to be housing a whole army and are ready to wreak havoc in the region. Worse is that even at faraway places like the countries of South East Asia, the events in Brussels and Turkey were still in their minds. A solution was needed and so a meeting was held between the countries. The region’s superpowers that composed the Association of South East Asian Nations, or the ASEAN, met up in Manila to talk about this crisis. Some representatives suggested to use their intelligence agencies to further investigate the matter, while some proposed a more direct and swift action to eliminate it instead. They talked and talked, and gave out more and more opinions and proposals for the dilemma. However, the threat of terror still prevailed over their rational minds, and so none of the proposals were agreed upon, and the meeting ended with no solutions being made. As the representatives left with a sour and distrustful note, these countries soon decided to take the matter into their own hands. Each of them planned to fight a proxy war against the terrorist by themselves in secret, without the knowledge of their neighboring countries and the whole world. Little do they know, that their decision to end the crisis quickly and silently, would result in a much more tragic and horrible situation… A helicopter carrying 5 armed Singaporean commandos flew towards an island said to be housing the terrorists. It swooped in and landed in a small grassy patch surrounded by a thick jungle. After their commander gave the command to recon the area, these commandos disembark from the helicopter and quickly dash to the jungle without wasting a single second. They were obviously there to hunt down terrorists, but they were not expecting anyone else to be there. Unbeknownst to them, a group of 5 Scout Rangers have already made camp in the jungles. Like the commandos, they too were there looking for terrorists but so far have found none. However, they soon spotted the Commandos dashing through the jungle like hungry tigers on a hunt. Alarmed, the Scout Rangers soon created a picket line in front of the oncoming Commandos and aimed their weapons at them. The commanding officer then yelled at the Commandos, surprising and freezing them to a halt. The Scout Ranger officer then asks the Singaporeans who they were and what they were doing in the island. However, the surprised Singaporeans only replied by shooting their guns at the Scout Rangers. The Scout Ranger officer then gave the permission to fire, and their sniper adjusted his Tac 50 and hits the Commandos’ officer through the face, vaporizing his whole head. With their leader dead, the Commandos then tried to retreat, but the long ranged weapons of the Scout Rangers ended up pinning them down on the jungle floor. The latter then started to move in as their sniper provided covering support. It wasn’t the end for the Commandos though, and with quick thinking they managed to set up their Ultimax machine gun and fired. Although they can only spray their bullets with little aiming, the gun’s precise shooting managed to hit one of the Scout Rangers in the abdomen, cutting him completely in half. The Scout Rangers then took cover behind the trees, and one of them tried to set up their own machine gun, the Daewoo K3. However, a Commando with his SAR 21 rifle, managed to shoot him multiple times in the chest, killing him. The Scout Ranger sniper then retaliated by shooting the Commando with a well-placed shot to the heart. Seeing this, a Commando holding a PGM rifle decided to eliminate the sniper if they hope to surive this battle. He scanned the whole jungle for the Filipino sniper, and when the sniper fired his Tac 50 again, the Commando managed to locate him and fired with his own sniper rifle. While his rifle lacked the range and shots missed, he did manage to stop the Scout Ranger sniper from firing again. A Scout Ranger then throws a grenade at the Commandos and exploded. He then uses the explosion to leave his cover and try to reach the squad’s machine gun lying in the jungle floor. As he runs, bullets from the Singaporeans flew and whizzed around him. The other Scout Rangers provided cover support and fired at the Commandos. He manage to reach the machine gun, laid down on the floor and tried to set it up. A commando tried to shoot at him with his assault rifle, but a Scout Ranger shot him first in the head with his Steyr Aug. The Scout Ranger's machine gun became operational and soon sprayed the Commandos with lead. It seems that the battle was not going well into the Commandos favor, so they decided to cook off all of their grenades and threw them at the Scout Rangers. The grenades exploded, killing the Scout Ranger manning the machine gun, and stunning the rest. The Commandos then took the opportunity of the explosion and the smoke to rush towards the Scout Rangers guns blazing. One of the Commandos that was holding a machine gun, sees a Scout Ranger still reeling from the grenades, and emptied the remaining bullets of his magazine at the Filipino, riddling his entire body with bullet holes. At last, the Commandos managed to kill all the remaining Filipino soldiers. The only one left for them to kill was that Scout sniper with his Tac 50, who seems to have disappeared after their grenade explosions. And so they reloaded their guns and marched out to search for that sniper. They didn’t know however, that the Scout Ranger was actually just near them, hiding in the jungle and watching them with contempt. He's pissed of his comrades’ death and he'll do everything to avenge them. The Commandos haven’t even walked that far when one of them stepped into a claymore and exploded completely. The other Commando was thrown meters away from the explosion. And as he tries to stop his reeling head, the Scout Ranger then bursts from the foliage and fired his Tac-50. The bullet tore through the Commando’s shoulder and he fell back in pain. He tried to reach for his PGM rifle that was also thrown from the explosion, but the Scout Ranger quickly chambers another round and fired a bullet, hitting the Commandos hand as he reached for his rifle. It blew his hand to smithereens, leaving only a stump that caused the Commando to yell in shock. The Scout Ranger tries to chamber another round but his magazine was empty, so he discards his rifle and unsheathes his bolo knife. The Commando tries to crawl away from the Scout Ranger, but the latter pounces on his back and pins him on the floor. The Commando then grabs his Swiss knife and tries to swipe at Scout Ranger with its small blade, but the Scout Ranger uses his foot to step on the Commando's remaining hand. As the Commando keeps yelling and cursing in desperation, the Scout Ranger then slashes at the Commando and decapitates him. The Scout Ranger then raises his hands and yells for victory, believing he had won. Little did he know that none of them won that battle, and it cost both their countries dearly. Not one terrorist was caught, proving that terror had other ways of taking people's lives. Expert’s Opinion While the Singapore Army Commandos have the advantages of a better assault rifle and logistics, experts believed that the Philippine Scout Rangers longer range sniper rifle and faster machine gun made them victorious. Another reason was that the Scout Rangers had more experience fighting, and their specialization in the jungles made them the deadliest warrior of South East Asia. Category:Blog posts